No Title(help!)
by Reboo
Summary: Noin and Zechs go on a walk with her dog. Continuation to furry beast arc, no need to have read


No Title Yet(Please help)  
By: Reboo  
  
She slowly walked into the backyard, feet moving at an even pace and her breathing steady. Isaiah was somewhere back there with his doghouse, chained up do to normal human fear. Lucrezia pushed her feet to move as she approached the doghouse her breathing becoming more rapid. She was anxious,knew she shouldn't be, but she was anyway.   
  
Without warning Isaiah, her precious Alaskan Husky bounded out of his doghousejumping and twirling.   
  
Subconciously she backed up outside the reach of the dog's chain an unfounded fear grabbing her. She found herself sweating and tried to calm her nerves. There was no need for this worrying, so again she tried to get near the dog and again he began to jump and he landed on her bare legs, shorts only reaching her knees and scratched her. She ignored it as it didn't hurt and stuck her hand out palm up for the dog to lick. Isaiah eagerly accepted and began to lick at her hand.   
  
Calming down she let her tense muscles relax, and decided on a walk for her dear friend. Treize had said he had been kept well, and rubbing her furry friend she agreed. His fur was nice, thick, and fluffy, lots of fun to play with she noticed and smiled at the dog as he continued to lick her hand.   
  
Slowly she took her hand away from the dog and began to walk towards the cement blocks through which his chain ran. Isaiah happily jumped around her making her nervous and serveral times she backed away in unreasonable fear. The little girl undid the clasp connecting the chains and took hold of the chain linked to Isaiah's collar and stood up beaming as Isaiah started to run, pulling her with him.   
  
Zechs watched from his stoop as Isaiah dragged Lu along until she gained control. She didn't appear angry at the dog at all, but very happy. Slowly he came down and walked up to her.   
  
"Do you mind if I come with you?" he asked almost timidly.   
  
"Not at all, we'd enjoy the company." she beamed.   
  
"Thank-you," Zechs said and continued to walk with them. Treize's estate was massive, containing a brook and a nice wodded area.   
  
"I the wood's all right with you?" she asked Zechs and the dog. Zechs nodded yes, while the dog continued to trot along, and Lucrezia headed them into the woods grateful for the shade the trees would provide.   
  
The three of them remained silent for the rest of the entire walk. Isiah would speed up and they would have to jog along. The walk was quite nice, and long. They were able to explore some rocks and see some trees, and beautiful flowers. Treize having an extravagant garden himself allowed the flowers in the wild to flourish nicely adding an almost majestic feeling to the place.   
  
They headed back and Lu clipped Isaiah back into his other chains. She rubbed his neck and behind his ears thoughtfully, enjoying the feeling. "I'll be back with some snacks," she said and left him to eagerly lap up some of his water.   
  
She joined up with Zechs waiting nearby and they went to get Isaiah some milk bones and bacon strips.   
  
"He's a very well behaved dog." Zechs stated.   
  
"I know, no thanks to me though."   
  
Zechs smiled. "I think so, you play with him. You keep him happy."   
  
"Why thank-you very much." Lu said and dug into the dog's food basket to get some snacks and handed some over for Zechs to carry.   
  
"He'ls fun to have around. Isaiah I mean. He's a nice puppy and so much better company then my family."   
  
Zechs frowned. "You don't know what you have until you lose it Lu," he said sadly.   
  
"I know Zechs, and trust me I don't want them dead I just want my peace. Have you heard anything on Relena?"   
  
"She's doing well with the Dorlians."   
  
"That's good. I'd hug you but I don't think you'd like it. Say why don't you feed him the snacks I gave you, I bet he'd enjoy it."   
  
"Alright," Zechs agreed and together they gave Isaiah his snacks, his tounge and teeth scraping gently across their hands, and occasionally making them laugh.   
  
"That was fun," he said as they headed back to the house.   
  
"You can play with him too and stuff you know," she said still smiling.   
  
Zechs grinned. "thank-you," he seemed to be saying an awful lot of those lately. "I appreciate it."   
  
"No problem. Last one to the fridge is a rotten egg." she yelled and bolted through the back door.   
  
"Hey not fair," Zechs called after her the back door slamming after him as he raced into the building to avoid getting the hated title.   
  
A/N: Finally something hit me to continue with this arc, so hopefully this was ok.  
  
5/12/02 


End file.
